Strange Valentine's Day
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: Toda chica sueña con un especial y romántico día de San Valentin, pero Serena descubrirá que este día también puede tornarse extraño. Historia Larga - Original (Estado: Hiatus)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: Naoko Takeuchi.

_**C**_

_**S**__trange __**V**__alentine's __**D**__ay_

Por

Corazón de Diamante

_**C**_

–¡Me largo de aquí!

_Estoy tan furiosa, que creí que caería al frío suelo al dar la media vuelta tan rápido, pero el tacón de mi –hermosa y costosa– zapatilla soporto mi peso. _

_No podía creer todo el tiempo que invertí esta mañana y parte de la tarde para mi arreglo personal. No soy una persona que tenga el hábito de madrugar. Mi profesora se hubiese sorprendido; al saber que me levante antes de que la alarma de mí de mi celular timbrara. Bueno… pero también se hubiese enojado, porque este milagro solo sucedió, para ir al salón de belleza. __**Karmesite**__ y sus tres hermanas (dueñas del salón) se habían esmerado en su trabajo y yo estaba encantada con el resultado; cuando vi mi reflejo por primera vez en el espejo; no me reconocí. Adornaron mi cabello suelto –que peinaron de una forma sencilla, pero elegante– con una hermosa diadema con flores rosas que combinan con mi vestido. El maquillaje me hace ver como un ángel –que modesta soy–. Las uñas de mis manos fueron decoradas con naturaleza muerta y hermosas piedras plateadas. Mis pies lucen perfectos en las zapatillas descubiertas. Mi mejor amiga __**Molly**__; quien es hija de la dueña de la joyería Osap, me hizo un gran descuento en un hermoso juego de collar y aretes, y si a eso le sumamos el obsequio que compre, me quede endeudada por un largo tiempo. Aun así me sentía inmensamente feliz. Deseaba que mi primer: San Valentín –con noviol– fuese perfecto. _

_Ya en mi habitación, veía el reloj que se encontraba sobre la pared; el sonido que provocaban las manecillas, me reconfortaban en mi espera. El reloj cucú que se encontraba en la sala, anunciaban que eran las ocho en punto. Mis manos temblaron cuando abrí la puerta-ventana corrediza de mi balcón. Me decepcione al no ver ni rastro de mi novio. Recargue mis codos sobre la baranda del balcón, al girar un poco mi cabeza, me di cuenta que la luna llena resplandecía intensamente sobre el oscuro cielo… Tanto que ya no pude seguir viéndola. Al dirigir de nuevo mí vista a la calle, me di cuenta de que en la entrada de mi casa se encontraba un hermoso carruaje; digno de una princesa. Sin pensarlo tome el obsequio que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, lo guarde en mi bolsa de mano, me puse mi abrigo blanco y salí de mi habitación. No supe cómo, pero baje en unos segundos todos los escalones, siendo que era la primera vez que usaba zapatos de tacón; parecía que los tenía de toda la vida. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuche una tos fingida. No me había dado cuenta de que mi papá, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Mi papá no estaba muy convencido de que una joven de 16 años tuviese novio. Y más si esa joven se trataba de su querida niña. Mi mamá me ayudo a convencer a mi papá, para que aceptara mi noviazgo, pero ella me puso la condición: de que si reprobaba alguna materia, me inscribiría en el internado católico, donde asistía __**Rei**__; la perfecta hija de unos amigos de mis padres. Como pude conteste rápidamente, todos los cuestionamientos de mi papá. Quería irme antes de que mi odioso hermano menor, bajara para burlarse de mí. Mi papá me hizo prometerle que llegaría a las doce en punto y me despedí de ellos, con un beso en la mejilla. _

_No sé por qué pensé que el carruaje ya no estaría; el cochero bajo de este, cuando se percato que me acercaba, abrió la puerta, me ayudo a subir, y por segunda vez me sentí decepcionada. ¿Dónde estaba mi príncipe? El cochero me entrego un bello antifaz y me lo puse. _

_En el transcurso del camino, mi imaginación se dio vuelo, creando la más romántica velada. No podía negar que fue muy lindo detalle, lo del paseo nocturno y sería aún más interesante sí él se encontrara a mi lado abrazándome. _

_Suspire, y me ilusione, al pensar que él me estaría esperando en la entrada del jardín –adornado con las más bellas rosas– de un elegante restaurante. Podía sentir como latía descontroladamente mi corazón. Me sonroje al pensar en el mágico beso que coronaria la culminación de este 14 de febrero. _

_Por culpa de mis ensoñaciones, no me di cuenta que el cochero de nuevo me ofrecía su mano, para bajar. Al incorporarme del asiento, me percate de un curioso detalle respecto a los dos caballos que jalaban el carruaje; uno era de un inmaculado color blanco y el otro de color negro azabache. Al bajar, me quede incrédula, y sentí mi estomago; como cuando estas en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna. El joven cochero que me había ayudado a bajar, me hizo la seña de que entrara a aquel lugar. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto. Era la tercera vez, por esta noche que me sentía decepcionada, pero también sumamente enojada._

_¡Mi cita de ensueño se convirtió en una pesadilla. Y por ningún __motivo _–ni loca que _estuviera–__ iba a internarme en aquel tétrico cementerio!_

_**C**_

Continuara…

_**C**_

_**16/02/2012**_


	2. Novio

_**C**_

**Capítulo I**

_**Novio**_

_**C**_

–¡Quiero irme a casa!

_No me importo ser grosera con el joven cochero, pero estoy segura de que él me entendería sí supiera del por qué de mi reacción. La verdad es… que le tengo fobia a todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural, especialmente los fantasmas._

–**Serena**…

_Por el tono de su voz, comprendí que se trataba de él; no había duda de que mi novio había planeado esta terrorífica velada. Aun así no voltee a verlo, estaba decidida a irme de aquel lugar. _

–Serena… –_me_ _abrazo antes de que diera el siguiente paso en dirección al carruaje_– Te amo…

_Su declaración de amor me paralizo por completo, era la primera vez que alguien me decía que me amaba. Gire para estar frente a frente. Lucia un antifaz, pero reconocí el inconfundible color de su iris. _

–¡Te amo! –_volvió a decirlo, entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Me sorprendió con aquel beso que esperaba hasta el final de este día. Cerré mis parpados y mis sentidos se dejaron llevar por la maravillosa sensación de ser amada. Me rodeo con sus brazos y me recargue sobre su tórax. Me sentí embriagada por su esencia a jazmines, y esto me trajo a la mente el día en que nos conocimos. El se separo de mí y vi que sobre mi cuello _–_en lugar de mi collar_–_ se encontraba un hermoso relicario con una luna grabada y una letra "__**D"**__ en el centro._

_Él me tomo de la mano y camino en dirección a la reja abierta del cementerio. Yo no lo seguí y vi en dirección al carruaje, pero para mi desgracia este ya no estaba. El volteo a verme; yo quería protestar, pero me sentí hipnotizada por su mirada melancólica. Lo seguí casi inconscientemente._

–Les doy la más cordial bienvenida … –_dijo una niña de cabello negro. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Posiblemente este efecto era causado por la luz de la linterna antigua; que se reflejaba sobre su rostro_– …a mi hogar.

_Sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el pareció entender mi miedo, apretó la palma de mi mano y para reconfortarme me sonrió de la manera más encantadora. _

–Me llaman **Hotaru**… –_me vio y no pude sostenerle la mirada– ¿Estas segura de que quieres entrar?_

_Por supuesto que no quería entrar, pero al recordar la declaración de mi novio, no me atreví a arruinar nuestra "cita". Así que solo asentí con la cabeza._

–¡Síganme!

_Trataba de no ver hacia los lados; me aterraba visualizar las tumbas. Mi mente se distraía escuchando el ruido que hacían los tacones de mis zapatillas, sobre el camino empedrado. Aun me sentía incrédula de estar deambulando por este lugar un 14 de febrero, ¿estaba loca –de amor–?, era lo único que podía justificar mi conducta. Los que me conocen simplemente no lo creerían. _

_El fulgor que provenía de las flamas de las velas que se encontraban sobre el suelo; impregnaban cada recoveco de un –macabro– ambiente romántico. Trato de asimilar el motivo por el cual él planea celebrar esta fecha tan especial, en un lugar como este. De repente recordé por segunda vez como es que nos conocimos. _

_Yo nunca he sido buena en deportes, pero no me quedo de otra que entrar en el equipo de __Soffbol, ya que era obligatorio inscribirse a algún club. La entrenadora era muy exigente conmigo, no dejaba de decirme lo mala que era y mis compañeras la apoyaban. En una practica, siguieron las burlas y todo mi coraje lo dirigí a la pelota que me habían lanzado. Mis compañeras se sorprendieron, pero al escuchar que había roto un vidrio, todas se rieron de mí. No lo soporte y me fui corriendo en dirección a donde había ido la bola; no quería que me vieran llorar. _

_No podía creer mi mala suerte, estaba segura que llamarían a mis padres y ellos me castigarían. La pelota había roto una de las ventanas del invernadero de la escuela. Entre y vi a un joven hincado, tratando de quitar los restos de vidrio que se encontraban sobre unas hermosas flores blancas. Pero se lastimo la mano con uno de los trozos. Yo corrí a auxiliarlo y sin pensarlo tome su mano y lo cubrí con uno de los listones de mi cabello. _

–Lo siento no fue mi intensión… –supongo que él relaciono mi uniforme deportivo con la pelota.

–¡Por tu culpa se maltrataron los pétalos de los jazmines! –_retiro bruscamente mi mano de la suya._

–Lo siento, te prometo que vendré todas las tardes a ayudarte… –_se fue molesto._

_Regrese al día siguiente y me di cuenta que el vidrio había sido cambiado y el incidente no había pasado a mayores. Cumplí mi palabra, y me quedaba por una hora, pero él me ignoraba. Me sentí atraída por la dedicación con la que cuidaba de todas las plantas y flores del invernadero. Trataba de aprender sobre sus conocimientos referentes a la jardinería; paso un mes sin que él me dirigiera la palabra. Aun así, por mis compañeras me entere de que aquel introvertido chico se llama: __**Diamond**__ Kuroi, también me entere de que él es dos años mayor que yo y cursaba el tercer año de preparatoria. Él ha sido muy popular entre las chicas del colegio, pero él siempre permanece distante ante las insinuaciones de ellas._

_El invernadero se convirtió en uno de mis lugares favoritos de la escuela; un martes me dispuse a leer una novela que nos había dejado leer la profesora de literatura, a él no pareció molestarle. Estaba tan entretenida en mi lectura que no me di cuenta cuando anocheció. Me quede en la entrada del invernadero viendo asustada el panorama. La escuela se veía aterradora, y no quería caminar por los oscuros corredores. Sentí una penetrante mirada y me di cuenta que no estaba sola, el estaba a mi lado. Me arme de valor y le dirigí la palabra._

–Podrías acompañarme a la salida de la escuela… –_susurre._

_Él camino; no estaba segura de su respuesta, hasta que volteo y me vio, dándome a entender que me acompañaría. No dijimos nada en todo el camino y cuando estaba a punto de bajar uno de los escalones de la salida. Me tropecé –no por nada __**Sammy**__, me dice: "Serena torpe"– el me sostuvo entre su brazos y unos segundos después me beso, al principio me sorprendí, pero después correspondí el beso. No hubo necesidad de que él me pidiera que fuésemos novios, ya que desde ese día lo hemos sido. De eso ya ha pasado ocho meses._

_Él siempre me ha parecido una persona enigmática, he inconscientemente he sabido que él no es como los otros chicos a los que he conocido. Así que no debería de sorprenderme su actitud de esta noche. Ahora comprendo que a su manera me preparo un romántico día de San Valentín. No imagino como acabara todo esto._

_Hotaru camina con paso lento, y parece que no llegamos a ningún lado. Me dio la impresión de que leyó mis pensamientos, cuando dijo: _

–Por fin hemos llegado…

_Me percatarme de que no éramos la única pareja que se encontraba en el centro del cementerio, –no puedo negar que me parece extraño– pero me tranquiliza saber que no somos los únicos._

_De repente el ambiente se torno frío, y mi novio me abrazo. Me di cuenta que en el interior del mausoleo, se encuentra una persona que viste una túnica negra con capucha; que impide que se vea su rostro. _

"Comencemos…"–_dijo aquel hombre con una profunda y sepulcral voz; mientras bajaba por los escalones,._

_**C**_

Continuara…

_**C**_

_**20/02/2012**_


End file.
